


Lazy Sunday

by AlecWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Terushima loves his boyfriends, Kuroo cooks, and Bokuto is a fountain of love.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78
Collections: BoKuroTeru Fics





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Look I was told by Leo to make a short cute BoKurooTeru fic, so that's what happened.

This morning Terushima was exhausted, he didn’t want to do anything but stay on the couch all day long with his boyfriends. Under his side was Bokuto, his two-toned hair was dangling by the sides of his head. Since Bokuto didn’t have anything to do today he didn’t feel the need to style his hair. Terushima snuggled up to Bokuto and let heavy eyelids fall over his eyes, and Bokuto ran a hand through Terushima’s blonde hair. 

The room smelled heavily of coffee and doughnuts, Terushima was thankful for his own personal chef, Kuroo was a wizard in the kitchen, scratch that a fucking  _ mastermind _ . Each and  _ every _ time that Terushima bit into something that Kuroo prepared, he swore he came. His mouth would fill with the sensation of ecstasy and he would moan aloud. Kuroo always flashed him a huge grin of appreciation and gave him a soft kiss. Kuroo’s kisses were the best in Terushima’s opinion, but Bokuto’s kisses we’re just as stellar, it was nearly impossible for Terushima to pick between the two. No matter if Bokuto was in the mood or not, his kisses were always rough, with lots of tongue and you had to give up control to him, or you wouldn’t even be able to breathe. And Kuroo’s kisses were never hungry unless he was turned on, he always conveyed how the kiss made him feel with his  _ hands, _ never his mouth.

Thinking about the way they kiss, made him crave their touch. Terushima shifted from the place on Bokuto’s chest and turned toward him and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Bokuto smiled widely and looked away from the T.V. Terushima was able to convey his intent with the look he gave, because Bokuto titled Yuuji’s chin and gave him an uncharacteristically soft kiss. It was rough like always, with his tongue claiming his, but it was gentle at the same time. And when Bokuto pulled away, a look of tenderness flashed in his eyes, Terushima sighed.  _ It was just what he needed. _

Kuroo walked from the kitchen then, carrying a tray. When he placed it down on the table in front of the Teru and Bo, Terushima eyed the beautiful creations in front of him. Doughnuts, just like he smelled from the kitchen, some jelly-filled, some chocolate covered and other regular glazed. There were 3 coffee cups sitting beside the display of doughnuts and you could tell they all had different tastes in coffee with the different colors and tints of each cup. Terushima liked his coffee mixed with hot chocolate. So Terushima’s was coated in whipped cream, marshmallows and cocoa powder. Bokuto liked his with caramel, cream and sugar, so Bokuto’s was a beautiful cream color, and Kuroo liked his black with a hint of sugar. 

Terushima looked up at the raven-haired male giving him a little pout, the raven looked down questionably, his apron hanging off his sides. “Marry me?” Terushima asked. Kuroo laughed and began untying the apron from himself, he threw it over the back of the couch and sat down.

Bokuto gave Terushima a tight squeeze and Yuuji looked up at him, he wore a frown on his face. “Bokuto, of course, I would want to marry you as well,” Terushima said with a roll of his eyes. Bokuto’s face brightened immediately. The three of them had never really discussed marriage before, of course, their type of relationship wasn’t usually accepted among the community, but being able to be married to both Bokuto and Kuroo would be a dream come true.

“Yeah Bo, clearly you would be included,” Kuroo said throwing his arm against the back of the couch.

“I wanna marry Teru, he’s so cuddly,” Bokuto said pulling Terushima into his lap. Terushima accepted the gesture but pouted nonetheless. He felt small, he always did when it came to Bokuto and Kuroo, they were so toned and strong, and they lifted him and moved him around like he was nothing. He would never admit it, but he loved feeling small in their arms. They held him like he was everything like he was loved. Although Bokuto’s tight rippling muscles were around his abdomen, his grasp was gentle, and he could feel small tiny breaths against his shoulder blades.

“Me too man,” Kuroo said breaking Terushima out of his daze, Kuroo had a sweet smile on his face when Yuuji looked up at him, and he ran a hand through his thick black hair. A blush made its way onto Terushima’s face and huff of breath escaped him.

“You guys are embarrassing,” Terushima said looking at the wall. Kuroo scooted closer to both of them, and quickly Yuuji was in panic mode because he felt Kuroo’s hands in his shirt. 

“No!” Yuuji tried to yell but it was no use, Kuroo’s fingers were committing a tantalizing war against his skin. Terushima’s only weakness, his sensitive skin. The only weapon that can be used against him, tickling. Bokuto must have been in on his plan because he held Terushima in place making him unable to getaway. 

“But you love us, don’t you?” Kuroo cooed, and Bokuto giggled. Terushima cried with laughter. 

“No,” he choked between laughs. “You guys suck,” Terushima said before bellowing.

“That’s true, we are gay men after all,” Kuroo said and Bokuto couldn’t control his laughter, Terushima shot him a glance attempting to be as menacing as possible but it was a weak attempt as he fell into laughter.

“Say you love us, and I’ll stop,” Kuroo said with a shrug, a smile curving on his lips. 

“Never,” Yuuji said. Kuroo’s task was never-ending and Terushima was near crying, tears filling his eyes. “Dammit Kuroo,” Terushima hissed biting back a laugh.

“I love you guys,” Terushima said with a harsh breath, and Kuroo’s hands suddenly stopped allowing Terushima to catch his breath. 

“See wasn’t so hard,” Kuroo said leaning back, running a hand through Bokuto’s hair. 

“I hate you.” Yuuji hissed. Both Kuroo and Bokuto laughed aloud, knowing it was a lie.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment feedback! I love to hear back from you guys!


End file.
